mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Ships
Ships is the fifty-second episode (second part of the twenty-sixth episode) of Season 1 of The Mr. Men Show. Plots *'Mr. Scatterbrain's Plot:' Mr. Scatterbrain was meant to get Fizzy Pop from Mr. Quiets store to set the Good Ship Dillydale. Mr. Quiet soon arrives with the Fizzy Pop and Mr. Strong smashes it on the Ship and making it sink instead of sail. *'Mr. Stubborn's (that's Captain Stubborn to you) Plot:' Mr. Stubborn sails out to sea on his ship with Miss Chatterbox with him. The Ship crashes into an ice burg causing it to sink. Mr. Stubborn refuses to admit that his ship is sinking and he doesn't listen to Miss Chatterbox. Mr. Stubborn ends up going down with the ship while Miss Chatterbox and the others go to the life boats.. *'Mr. Persnickety's Plot:' Mr. Persnickety is teaching an aerobics class. Mr. Strong keeps knocking Miss Sunshine and Mr. Bounce over board and Mr. Quiet feels worried about that. *'Mr. Nervous' Plot: '''Mr. Nervous imagines he's the captain of a ship lost out in a stormy sea and attacked by a Kraken-like squid. It is really shown that he is playing with a rubber Octopus and a plastic ship in a ship's pool. Miss Scary said he scared everyone off the ship. (US only) *'Mr. Tickle's Plot:''' Mr. Tickle tickles passengers on the ship but no one wants to be tickled. He then joins the conga line and everyone ends up tickled. Bumpers Miss Calamity resting outside the ship, only for Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small to slide her away due to the ship tilting. *Miss Calamity is resting with a drink and book, only for the ship to tilt and causes Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small to push her, and taking her things. *Miss Calamity is knitting, only for the ship to make Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small knocking her off and they knit instead. *Miss Calamity decides to jump when the ship tilts, only for Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small hitting them back. *Miss Calamity is sitting in a rubber raft, which bounces Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small back, but the water washes her raft away. Fun Facts Trivia *This episode is the last for several things: **The last episode to feature Miss Calamity, and the last appearance of her until the graphic comics by Viz Media appear. **The last episode Mr. Fussy is referred as Mr. Persnickety. **The last episode Mr. Persnickety is in his first season color scheme until Home Improvement. **The last episode Simon Greenall voices Mr. Happy. **The last episode Jo Wyatt voices Miss Sunshine, Miss Scary, and Miss Helpful, as she left the show. Emma Tate took over Miss Sunshine and Miss Helpful, while Alex Kelly took over Miss Scary. **The last episode for the HD Cartoon Network airings to be in 4:3. Remarks *Unless his strength is what caused the ship to sank, it wouldn't sink easily as the part where the hole is made isn't touching the water. *Miss Calamity's screams are absent in the British dub. Instead, a fainted scream can be heard. Goofs *In some shots, the edge of the backset for the deck on the bumpers can be seen when it tilts. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show